She keeps appearing to me
by thesafestpsycoticbitch
Summary: Dean's head hurts. Images are taking places into his mind. Brutally, harshly. Like memories, or passed moments he can't really explain. AU; Dean/Elena, based on a video.


**entitled; **she keeps appearing to me.  
**rated;** T  
**summary;**_ Dean's head hurts. Images are taking places into his mind. Brutally, harshly. Like memories, or passed moments, he can't really explain. AU; Dean/Elena  
_**notes**_**; **_inspired by XdwlLisaX's amazing video, 'She keeps appearing to me'. (www . youtube / watch?v=GZMov7lMohY). watch it before, during, after – as your wish!_  
_**disclaimer;** I don't own _the Vampire Diaries_ or Supernatural, or even the video.

* * *

**she keeps appearing to me.**

_._

_His eyes are on her lifeless body._

_She's dead. She is. After all the time they win, after all the time they spent to avoid it…_

_Dean is starting to understand. This is over. This is the end. She's dead._

_Something changes in her expression, and suddenly, his world is exploding. Because she open her eyes, because she _breath_._

_She's alive! But she's supposed to be dead._

* * *

_Dean's joy can't seem to vanish when she's panicking, when she cries out '_Am I dead?'_ He cries, but he can't remember if his selfish joy falls down at this moment_.

_He doesn't remember her name, though. It's bothering him. Who is she?_

_Why can't he put a name on such beautiful face?_

* * *

Dean's head hurts. Images are taking places into his mind. Brutally, harshly. Like memories, or passed moments, he can't really explain.

His head hurts and new images come.

* * *

_She is biting him, she's now a vampire, a freaking bloodsucker, and it doesn't seem to bothering him._

_Dean is willing. Because she needs it._

_Her bloodlust take over and it starting to hurt. Dean shouts, Dean say stop! But she doesn't stop, not until a tall dark haired man arrive with supernatural speed and push her. She hit the opposite wall and even if she tries to push him back to drain Dean of blood, the guy doesn't release her._

_He talks to her and she listen. She listens, and she understands._

_Dean's arm hurt, but not as much as his heart._

_Her eyes are apologist but Dean passes out before he can say anything._

_He doesn't say it, but it's already forgiven. _She_ is already forgiven._

_She always is._

* * *

'What was that!?' Bobby's voice panics when he gets back to reality.

Reality? Is it reality?

The brunet girl makes him doubts.

'I don't know a headache?'

'You get headache like that a lot?'

Dean moans and the pain and the images into his brain make everything disappeared.

* * *

_A car falling from a bridge_. _He jumps. He doesn't know why. He looks into the water but something's wrong and he just comes back at the surface._

_It's for her, his mind says quietly._

_Dean dives again, and this time he finds._

_He saves her; she has survived, right!?_

_Hasn't she?_

* * *

Boddy's cold hands on his neck are not strong enough to make the memories, the images, the nightmares go away. He doesn't blame him for that. It's hurting like hell but somehow, Dean doesn't let the images stop coming too.

He wants to see her.

Her eyes are so bright when she cries.

* * *

'She keeps appearing to me' he says to Sam a few days later, in a bar.

_He see them both, at a ball, he speaking to some guy, she arrive and she's in a dress so beautiful that make him think that she must be an old beauty, a girl out of times._

'She's not a spirit.'

_Their car drives. Her smile._

_He's so in love with that smile._

'It's - it's like more and more like I'm catching flashes of reality. You know, like I'm in here somewhere. I'm - I'm catatonic, and I'm taking all this stuff in but I, but I can't snap out of it!'

* * *

A voice came from Dean doesn't know where, a familiar voice, a man voice.

'_Stop looking for him, stop waiting for him to come home, just _stop_!'_

The air is so unreachable right now.

* * *

_Their phone calls. He smiles when he talks to her. When he talks about her. And when he thinks of her too._

_She's so warm and beautiful and too much good for him, but he doesn't think of that. He doesn't._

_When she kissed him for the first time, he felt like his heart was about to explode. Even now, it's about to explode._

_He loves her so much it's freaking him out sometimes._

* * *

'Maybe we should check out.', Sam replies.

Dean wonders if it's a good idea. After all, maybe it's just dreams.

But Dean follows Sam's idea for once and there, he end up into a bar.

As he hears some girls cheering, Dean's head look at that direction and a guy's head turn. Their eyes meet. Green eyes against blue eyes.

_Damon_.

* * *

_His voice is a bit sorry, but Dean knows he isn't. Damon is never sorry for anything._

_As Dean's beautiful angel cries, Damon's voice fills his head and he can't think of nothing else but Damon's word._

'_You're__ gonna go out of town for a while – a long while. You're gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it.'_

_It's for the best, his mind says._

_But the angel still cries in the corner of the room._

* * *

He knows. He remembers now.

His car driving as fast never, he goes where he knows she'll be there.

And she is, tears always running down her cheeks.

He remembers now. He remembers everything. As the girl stares at him, he just relaxes.

He is where he has to be. At her sides. Her name is already on his lips before he can think of it.

'_Elena_.'

.

**end.**


End file.
